Opertion-DEMI
by Songclaw-CrimsonBlood
Summary: Different in every way.9 teenagers have to make a team to survie the world.Of course mix in gods and goddess and a bunch of suprises!
1. Demi

I sighed as I walked into the room Life is a living hell. then my father walked up to me."Are you ready for your lesson?"He asked.  
(1 HOUR LATER)

A bright light filled the room father stopped and started at it."Ma'at."I heard him whisper.A voice spoke."This is not would you hurt my daughter?"A voice said. Suddenly the light turned to me."Hello Young demi-god I am Ma'at,daughter of ra and your mother.'W-what?'I the world went black.

(Atem POv)

I sighed as I ran through the streets my twin"Atem are you sure you should have done that?"He asked."Relax yugi we are Ra's Half sons remember?"I sighed."I will never under stand you."He muttered as a bright light filled the room."My sons,The time has come you must come to the camp set up for the other 7 demi-gods and you two."Our fathers voice and Yugi bowed and said togather,"Yes father we will come."The world went black.

(Marik)

I sat next to Melvin in the police car."This is all your fault.'I smirked,'Come on twin have fun for once."He is no reasning with that then Oidion walked in."Come on you two we have to talk about something."He said.

When we got home isis looked at were tears in her eyes."Marik,Melvin please sit down."She ,warning something is wrong!"I wish we didn't have to tell you but..."Right then a light filled the room.

"My sons,I am Shu god of wind and air,Father of Nut.:He said."Wait your a god."Melvin said."THen that would make us demi-gods."I muttered."Yes you must come with me to a camp for 7 others like you two,But don't worry you'll see your brother and sister the world went black.

(Ryou)

I sighed as I looked at my brother."What's up Ry?"He asked."Something werid is happening KUra."I said showing my british accent."Really that oughta be interesting."He replied.I ran my hand through my long white then the sound of breaking glass rang through the house."What the bloody Hell?"Bakura said as we ran through the we saw surprised us."Demi-gods,I am nut,Goddes of the sky and stars,You two are my sons."The figure standing before us said."Mother?"Bakura figure smiled."Yep!Come on lets go!"She then the world went black.

(No one pov)  
There were 9 teenagers each about 16 to 17 years was only one girl were aslo 4 gods standing next to them."I hope they will be alright,Casue we don't know when the attack is."One of the said."Do not worry nut they are demis after all." Ma'ta looked at the one who was her had flame like hair and one red and one blue then Set a conusler at the camp came running up to all nodded and disappeared,leaving set to take care of the demis.

* * *

Alright first chapter is up and doneTo clarify I used egytaion gods an and Melvin have a connetion that allows they to have a mind an yugi always n=knew about there about all I need to clarify right? R&R


	2. Oh great

When I woke up I was in some kind of bed."Welcome daughter of Ma'ta."a voice said."Where am I?"I then I realize there was about 8 others in the slowly started waking up."Set who are they?"One of the boys with starfish like hair asked."What happened?"A boy with white spiky hair asked."I am set as Atem just informed you.I am another god who will show you how to fight like demi-gods have the sons of ra,Yugi and ATem,The sons of Shu,Marik and Melvin,The sons of nut,Ryou and Bakura,and finally the daughter of Ma'ta,Phoniex."Set said.

(Time skip)

I sighed as we were showed where we would sleep."Sleep tomorrow we will work on abilities tomorrow."He said as he walked away.'I can't belive it im a demigod."I thought.

(next day)

I sighed as I heard a bell go be breakfeast."Least I dont have to cook."I I got there the others were talking.I sat down a little bit off to the side."Hey why don't you set with us?"Ryou asked.I a wind came and I was pushed over there."Perfect timing Melvin."I heard marik say laughing to his twin."Demi-gods are you ready?"Set asked.I just put my head down.

(Lesson time)  
I watched as marik and Melvin showed there they have a connection that allows to hear others thoughts and the ability to move and yugi could make balls of light wich could make them glow,Aslo they could hear really and bakura had control over its my turn.I walked up stares where really unbearable."DO you not know your ability?"Set asked.I put my head own in shame."Imagine that Ma'ta's Daughter who is our sister Not knowing what her ability is."I heard atem say.I felt like I was on fire but I was direceting it to a light surrounded me and I was a wolf."That is your ability to transform or to make them feel pain based on your emotinos."Set said.

(1 Year later)A

Another visiting .Everyone else got to see and yugi get to see there grandpa,Marik and Melvin get to see there brother and sister,Bakura and ryou get to see there cousin Afekiah.I got to see as ithought that set walked a man following him.I stared at the man in shock."F-father."I stuttred out.


	3. What the

_Last time_

_I got to see as I thought that set walked a man following him.I stared at the man in shock."F-father."I stuttred out_

* * *

He had a soft smile on his face."Hello phoniex miss me?"He asked,stepping towards me.I stepped because i'm a demi god doesn't mean I can't be was then I realized Set had left the room."W-what do you want?"I asked."Can't a man come see his daughter?"He asked."NOt after what you put me through."I replied."I didn't want to do this but you leav e no choice."He said and his shape started to change."DIE DAUGHTER OF MA"TA!"He was a spider snake or Atuy.I tried to move but I was laughed."What will you do now?"I let out a shriek.

(Bakura pov)

Afeakiah was talking when he was inturrped by a shriek."What was that?"He asked.I was already out of the door.'It's coming from Phoniex's cabin!"The thought raced through my head.

(phoniex)

I felt anger flow through that and I was dropped by the Atuy."What's Happening?"He roared.I realize I was on 4 legs.'I must've transformed.'The thought reached my mind as the cabin door was stood my team,Bakura,RYou,Marik,Melvin,Atem,and yugi."Guys!"I barked I was picked this was happening a memory raced through my head.

_**Flashback**_

_**"D-daddy?"I of a sudden I was thrown back against the wall."You're father was never alive girl!"The voice growled.**_

_**ENd**_

When the flashback ended I realized I must have blocked the memory.'That's whats been holding me back!'The thought I was human and a sword was in my hand.I slashed at the monster holding screamed as it fell to the ground dead.I was shaking when it dropped me.I heard footsteps and my teammates were hugging me.I was crying because I had grown up with that monster."Pho whats wrong?"Atem asked.

* * *

OK so just so you know Atuy is a made up word by meAslo should I do a enime encylopida? Just so you know whats what


	4. Sorry

Guys don't except me to update for awhile.I'm not feeling to well.I was planning on having the update,Heck I even got the chapter started.I'm just not feeling up to writing.  
Sorry

Neverthoughtyouwouldloveme


	5. Lucky

You guys are lucky I feel like writing maybe I should hold off on this chapter tell one of you review...

* * *

A little while later the guys had gotten me calmed down."That is a enemy you will have to I did not expect one to be your father,Phoniex."Set said."That's because he blocked the father was never alive when I was born."I replied."I guess we will have to stick with you till the end huh?"Bakura said.I shrugged. Suddenly I felt a prodding in my mind.I looked at the two who I know would be responsible."If you cherish your lives you will stop."I prodding a single thought filled my mind but not one of my own.'You know daughter you could tell them."I realized it was my mom.I sighed.'This is gonna be hard.'"My father/atuy was never a kind used to beat me and he barley fed me.I had to do what he said."I said getting all my friends had surprised looks on there faces."Thats just not right."I hear marik I was being hugged by all my friends.

(Night time)

I sighed as I walked walked up to me."Hey phoniex can I tell you something?"he asked."What?"I replied."I-I love you."He said.I he tilted my head up so I ould see his leaned down and softly kissed me on my lips."Will you be my girlfriend?"He asked.I smiled and pulled me in for another kiss.

* * *

Awwwwwwwwww! Its short and not a lot happens but who saw that way nex-

Bakura-Where in the bloody hell is my knife?

Me-When did you get here?Ya know what nevermind Next chapter we will have if you don't review no chapter!


End file.
